Vampire Love
by Son of Death14
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday Harry went through his creature inheritance, and Harry is living with the Malfoys.Even worse he has to find his mate, or mates before he goes back to school. Add to that Harry discovering that Dumbledore isn't the saint that everyone believes him to be.How will Harry cope with his new life?Yaoi I don't really know what pairings yet and rated m. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**SoD14- Hi! New story. I don't own Harry Potter and I'd like to thank my beta Masterliful for their opinions. I kind of got tired of having Sera read my stories, since she's my friend she says they're awesome all the time.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Harry sat watching his clock, as it slowly got closer to midnight. In just twenty minutes he would be turning sixteen. Being raised by muggles, Harry didn't know that he'd be coming into a magical inheritance, and if he had creature blood possibly a creature inheritance, so he just sat watching the clock as his birthday got nearer and nearer. Finally the clock struck midnight, and it started. All Harry could feel was a burning pain through his entire body. Minutes passed turning into hours of the intense pain. Harry wanted to scream but all he could manage was broken whimpers. Eventually he fell unconscious, but the transformation didn't stop.

_**Morning**_

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" Vernon screamed.

Harry woke with a groan and instantly tried to get up. He groaned in pain, collapsing, before trying again. After a few attempts Harry was finally on his feet. He quickly got dressed and stopped in his tracks when he passed the broken mirror in his room. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. His skin was pale, almost ghost-like, his eyes were a bright red, his hair flowed down to his calves in thick waves, and his scar was gone. That oh so famous scar couldn't be seen. He smiled at himself before fearing what would happen when his uncle found out.

Harry carefully opened the door, Vernon probably unlocked it while he was sleeping so he could get out, and walked down the stairs. He hoped to god that no one would look up at him but Harry wasn't very lucky. As Harry was passing the couch Dudley stuck his foot out, tripping Harry. He laughed until he looked down at the smaller boy.

"DAD! HARRY BECAME MORE OF A FREAK!" Dudley yelled.

Harry winced at the loudness of the words and let out a small hiss. Now that he paid attention, he realized this place smelled absolutely horrid, like fumes from the cleaning spray, but a lot worse. He heard Vernon stomping into the living room. He felt himself being tugged up by the back of his neck, and thrown across the room. He held back the urge to cry. That hurt a lot more than he usually did. Harry closed his eyes tight, waiting for the punch that never came.

"If I were you I wouldn't try that again, you filthy muggle." A voice hissed lowly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his savior. The person who saved him was tall with platinum blonde hair going slightly passed his shoulders. The man was dressed in wizarding robes. One hand was holding the fist that had been coming towards Harry and the other was being used to hold the whale of a man up by his collar. Harry tried to thank the man but all that came out was a scratchy whine-like noise. The man dropped Vernon and turned to look at the small boy, revealing Lucius Malfoy with glowing red eyes. He gave the small boy a slight smile to reassure him before walking over and picking Harry up bridal style.

"I will return tomorrow to retrieve his things. If you throw it away or ruin it you will regret angering me." He hissed before apparating away. When they reappeared the two were in a humungous castle. Harry looked around in wonder trying to talk but all that came out were whimpers. Lucius strode forward and through an open door. Upon seeing the many people Harry buried his face in Lucius' neck. The smell flowing off of the older man seemed to calm Harry slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, why have you decided to visit us today and who is the submissive hiding from us?" A deep voice questioned softly.

Even the soft tone was too much for Harry causing the boy to whimper.

"Speak quieter, this boy just had his inheritance. I came to ask if the Potters had vampire blood in their family."

"Not that we know of. I would assume that this is Harry Potter then. We could check his family tree." A female voice said much quieter than the male. "Please go retrieve the potion Alexander."

Harry heard footsteps heading towards him but they continued pass him.

"Harry, you need to feed or this potion won't work. Go ahead and bite me." Lucius whispered quietly.

Harry didn't know what the man was talking about but his instincts took over. Before he could think Harry's newly discovered fangs were buried in the flesh of Lucius' neck and blood was flowing down his throat. It tasted amazing! He could feel himself becoming aroused with the taste but all too soon his mouth was taken away from the man's throat. Harry pouted for a second before looking over to the group of people he was being brought over to. One of them held a silver knife and one held an aquamarine blue potion.

"Mr. Potter," The small blonde boy who was holding the knife said, "I'm going to prick your finger. After I prick it you need to let two drops of blood fall into the potion, only two drops."

Harry nodded his head and squirmed until Lucius put him down. Harry walked over to the man and held out his pointer finger. He winced slightly when his finger was pricked and put his finger over the potion that had been placed next to the blonde. He let two drops fall and watched as the potion changed from blue to black. The black haired girl next to the blonde took a piece of parchment out of her robes and unfolded it. She took the potion and poured a few drops on the piece of parchment. Black writing appeared on the parchment. After a few minutes the writing stopped appearing and the woman looked at the parchment curiously.

"He's the son of James Potter, but that's not where his vampire side came from. Lily Potter isn't his mother, technically James Potter is, and his dad is Sirius Black." The woman said.

Harry's eyes widened and he snatched the paper from her and he took a close look at it. The woman was right. The names Sirius and James were connected with Harry's name under it. Above them were names of the Potter and Black relatives. One name caught his eye. It was about seven generations back. _Donna Black nee Malfoy. Vampire (Mother)._

"I'm a vampire?" Harry said quietly. Just the effort of talking hurt his throat.

"Yes you are. You're a submissive vampire. Mr. Malfoy will take you home and explain what that entails. He'll bring you back here next week and we can talk about the stuff you learned. Until then I hope you stay safe." The woman said.

"Let's go." Lucius said gently

_Why is he acting nice, and why does he smell so good?_ Harry thought.

_**END**_

**Please review. I worked really hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

SoD14- I'm back! I got such a good response out of the first chapter that I couldn't wait to write again. Thank you Masterliful for beta reading my story, again. I don't own Harry Potter, major OOCness.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Lucius POV**_

Harry and I flooed to my manor, Harry still staring at his family tree. I grabbed his arm and carefully pulled him along with me until we were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"How?" He asked.

I could hear the effort it took for him to speak, and I could see the pain it caused.

"Harry, what happened? You're having trouble speaking."

"M-my uncle, h-he crushed my w-windpipe. I wasn't a-able to talk u-until now. How c-can a man give b-birth?" Harry asked desperately.

"Certain magical creatures can give birth, male or female. Your father could have inherited enough DNA from one of those creatures that he had the ability, or he could have been like you and turned into a creature when he got his inheritance." I explained quickly. "I myself am wondering why everyone believes you're Lily Potter's son when you aren't."

"I-if we t-talk to Sirius he might b-be able t-to tell us."

"You can owl him after I teach you about vampires." Harry looked upset but I continued. "As you know vampires look mostly human, and suck human blood. We don't take the blood from a victim like many believe. The taste of blood is naturally arousing to vampires human or not, and our mates don't particularly like it when we do anything sexual with anyone but them, so there are blood banks for vampires to get blood bags."

"What about m-me b-being a submissive? What d-does that mean?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Vampires are divided into two types, dominants and submissives. The submissive is basically the woman, they get pregnant and have children. Submissives are rare, even among females, so a submissive usually has more than one dominant mate. The dominant is the father and protector of their family." I answered. Well, really summed it up, I didn't want to confuse him with the complicated version. "As a submissive you will have a more submissive, or obedient, attitude towards any dominate vampires until you mate. You will also be fiercely protective of your family, even after the mating. Your dominants' job is to love, protect, and care for you. If they do anything less tell me and I'll skin them. Any questions you want answered?"

"Well... um... Why a-are you b-being nice? Y-you hated me b-before." He stuttered out with a blush.

I pondered telling him. It couldn't hurt, could it? "Well, when your mate already has a child your instincts tell you to treat them as your own. I've known since I was sixteen that Sirius was my submissive, but I wanted to let him live his own life, so I never told him. I didn't hate you, I had to pretend so the dark lord wouldn't kill Draco, but now that you're a vampire I can't act anymore. Honestly, until today I was confused why I cared for you so much." I explained smiling.

"Y-you should tell him." Harry said pouting. I noticed the difference in his voice. Good, he was healing. "Um.. how do I find my mates?"

"Usually a ball is held the night after your birthday, or when you were turned, inviting all of the vampires. Submissives are invited so that they can see if they have a mate among the newer dominants, and obviously the dominants are invited so the submissive that the party is being held for can find their mates. The party is only held for submissives, and you can tell who your mate is by scent."

Just then the door to the kitchen slammed open and Draco walked in. He was still not dressed and his hair was uncombed. Once he caught sight of Harry his eyes widened in horror.

"Potter is in our house, and he saw me when I'm not dressed!" Draco screeched.

Harry hid behind me covering his ears and whimpering. Draco looked sorry the minute he heard the whimpering. He slowly walked towards the couch.

"Potter, I'm sorry." He said calmly. "I didn't realize you were one of us until after I yelled."

_**Harry POV**_

Draco Malfoy is being nice? The world must be ending. I poked my head around Lucius, I think I'm enlisting Fred and George's help pranking him for laughing, to look at Draco. He wore a navy blue pair of pajama pants and no shirt.

"Harry. Call me Harry." I whimpered, afraid he would yell again.

"Okay then, Harry." He looked at what he could see of me for a minute and made a face. "After I get dressed and we have breakfast we're going shopping. Those clothes are horrendous. You can borrow one of my robes for now."

He was right. I was wearing Dudley's old clothes. Draco walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm. He pulled me through a maze of hallways covered in gorgeous tapestries. An hour and a half later I was in the kitchen eating pancakes for breakfast. I was dressed in black robes with forest green trim. My hair was braided back with small strips colored green to match the robes. I barely had time to finish eating before Draco grabbed my arm and Lucius apparated us to a hair salon in Diagon Alley. Draco immediately started looking through a magazine. He showed the woman the magazine and she charmed a comb to help her while she cut my hair.

After about ten minutes of sitting still the woman finally turned the chair I had been sitting in to face the wall length mirror. My hair had been cut so it only went down to my waist now and side bangs covered my left eye. My hair still fell down in waves but instead of being a mess my hair was silky. Before we left Draco bought ten bottles of a potion that colored hair, buying five different colors: green, purple, blue, gold, and silver.

"Let's go!" Draco said before grabbing my arm. " Dad said to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at noon, we only have three hours!"

We went to Flourish and Blotts where we got multiple books on vampire customs for me, and two of every schoolbook needed this year. Then we went to the Apothecary to get potion ingredients, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, getting a bunch of random pranks (totally Draco's idea), and Magical Menagerie where I got an emerald green snake that had a rather twisted sense of humor. The last place we went to was Mother Malkin's. She had me standing on a stool and getting my measurements. Draco was in the back picking the fabrics he thought would look the best on me. I have to admit that he does have a good fashion sense.

I ignored the familiar faces of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when the walked through the door, hoping they wouldn't recognize me. I'm not as lucky as people like to think I am.

"Harry? Is that you? What have you done to yourself? Why did you leave your house before one of the professors came to get you?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed and angry at the same time.

"Yes Granger," I replied coldly, "It's me, I decided I needed a makeover, and my uncle beat me half to death the day I got home."

"Bull." Ron said angrily. "We know those are stories to get people to pay attention to you, so how about you tell us the truth."

"It's none of your business, and he did tell you the truth." Draco said coming out from the back. "Let's go Harry, we're picking up the order in a week."

Ron's eyes narrowed at Draco. "You bloody git! What did you do to Harry?"

My temper rose quickly and before I knew it my hand connected with Ron's face, leaving a bright red mark on his face. "He's done nothing!" I hissed lowly. " If anyone has done me wrong it's you two! You're getting paid by Dumbledore to be my friends and make sure I stay with the 'light' side!"

_**Flashback**_

_I looked into the classroom that had the door carelessly left open. Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Ron and Hermione about something._

_"Ronald," Dumbledore said happily. "You need to make up with Harry so we can make sure he doesn't turn dark."_

_"I know! Ron spat angrily. "He's just so annoying! I mean, seriously! He put his name in the cup to get more attention that he doesn't need! And he's always complaining about not wanting the attention!"_

_"You won't get your payment if you two don't get him back on track. Guide him through the tournament and get back on his good side. I would kill him now if we had access to the Potter vaults and knew another way to kill Voldemort but we don't. I still can't figure out why the vampire council is protecting his vault, they would only do that if one of his ancestors was a vampire but they weren't."_

_I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I ran away, needing to get away before I heard anything worse. I don't know how I got there but I was curled up in a fetal position, crying against a dungeon wall. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly tried to brush away my tears but they wouldn't stop._

_"Potter?" I looked up at professor Snape who looked surprised. Instead of yelling at me like I expected he picked me up and carried me to his rooms, where I could cry in private._

_**END Flashback**_

I walked away and soon Draco and I were at the Leaky Cauldron where Lucius was waiting.

"Let's go home."

_**END**_


	3. Voting

**SoD14- Not an update, sorry. I'm still waiting for my beta to get back to me, but In the mean time I have something I'd like your help with. I need to pick Harry's mates. I've already picked one of them but he's going on the list anyway, so I can see what you think!**

_Charlie Weasley_

_Remus Lupin (I have my ways)_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle (still have my ways)_

_Severus Snape_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Theodore Nott_

_The Weasley Twins (yes, that means both)_

**You can vote for one of the choices, I'm going to pick the more popular people. Please Review, I can't wait to see who you choose.**


	4. Chapter 3

SoD14- I don't own Harry Potter. The results of my voting really surprised me! If you haven't voted yet I'm putting the options down at the bottom, and of course the results so far.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Harry POV**_

Lucius grabbed our hands and we apparated back to Malfoy manor where Lucius immediately pushed me on the couch. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"I know you forgot to owl Sirius so I did last night, he'll be here in half an hour." Lucius said.

I could swear I heard Draco giggle in the back round, but I'll just ignore it. I finally noticed how soft the leather couch was and completely ignored everything else that was said, leaning back on the couch. Draco grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Want to go test out your new abilities?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry replied getting up and following Draco out of the room.

_**Meanwhile in 12 Grimmauld Place...**_

"Remmy!" Sirius shouted from his room. "I need help!"

In a few seconds Remus was in the room, sighing at the mess of clothes in the room.

"I need help figuring out what to wear." Sirius said, looking exhausted.

Honestly he was. At first he was excited to see Harry again, then he read the words Malfoy manor and he froze. Malfoy meant Draco Malfoy, and his father. Being near his father meant that he would be in close proximity of the man, who he had been in love with since his fifth year in Hogwarts. Sirius blushed at the thought and went back to shuffling through his clothes.

"Sirius, just wear what you normally would. If Lucius Malfoy likes you the way you like him then he won't care what you're wearing. He'd also like the goofy side of you that doesn't care about clothes." Remus said with another sigh, "If I could go with you I would but the Malfoys are vampires, and if you finished the letter like I did you would know Harry is too, and I don't need that smell near me."

"Wait, Harry's a vampire?"

"That's what they wanted to talk with you about."

"Oh." Sirius said with a stupid look on his face.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

When a bell rang alerting the residents that someone arrived via floo, Harry ran to the room that the fireplace was in, grabbed Sirius's hand, and dragged him to the cozy living room where Lucius was waiting. Harry sat him down in a black armrest before running over and practically sitting in the blonde man's lap.

_**Lucius POV**_

Sirius was dressed in tight black muggle jeans and a red silk shirt. He had only grown an inch or two since graduating Hogwarts, reaching to about my chin. That was a guess, I might be wrong. His skin was pale and his black hair was pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looked...

_Absolutely sexy_? A voice in my head supplied.

I cleared my throat, pulling Sirius's attention away from Harry, who was sitting on my lap. "As the letter I sent you said, Harry has come into a creature inheritance, becoming a vampire."

"Yeah, I got that. What confuses me is the fact that the Potter's don't have vampire blood, and Lily was a mudblood. If anything he should be phoenix like his great grandmother." Sirius said, looking straight at me.

"Yes, well... have you ever slept with James Potter?" I gritted out. I'll admit it, just the thought makes me jealous.

A blush spread across the man's face. He was probably embarrassed to talk about this in front of Harry. "Yes, but that was-"

I had to cut him off before I got any angrier. "When I brought him to the vampire council they checked his family tree. James Potter was his 'mother' and you are his father. I'm assuming that the phoenix blood you mentioned caused the pregnancy."

"But James himself told me that Harry was his and Lily's child!" Sirius almost shouted.

Harry whimpered and covered his ears. I absentmindedly stroked a hand through his hair to calm him down.

"He may have been under a spell. You and your friends may have thought Lily was a lovely person, but I could see the jealousy and hate in her eyes every time a girl spoke to Potter."

We sat there for minutes on end until Sirius looked at Harry with hope in his eyes. "Do you want me to be your dad, prongslet?"

Instead of answering Harry got up and threw himself at his dad. Sirius smiled a big goofy smile and hugged Harry. After a few seconds Harry shot me a glare that said 'tell him or I will'.

I cleared my throat, immediately getting Sirius's big black eyes focused on me. "well, um... you're also my submissive mate." I said nervously

Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, who immediately stood up. Sirius stalked over to me, pulled me down by the collar of my shirt, and kissed me. My eyes must have been impossibly wide before I allowed the black haired minx, he's a minx now, suck my tongue into his mouth. I mapped out the wet cavern, moaning at his sweet taste.

"Draco! I'm being scarred for life!" Harry yelled.

I felt Sirius get pulled away from and when I opened my eyes Draco's right hand had a grip on Sirius's left arm, and his other hand was covering Harry's eyes.

"Don't scar my little brother! He's too innocent to see that!" Draco said, glaring.

Sirius had a wolfish grin on his face. "Hey Harry! You look great! Really sex-mph!" The hand that had been covering Harry's eyes moved to Sirius's mouth.

"Really?" Harry asked tilting his head. "I haven't gotten a chance to properly look in a mirror."

_**Harry POV**_

As soon as I said that, Draco let go of Sirius and dragged me to his room. Surprisingly the room was decorated in black and white, not green. He placed me in front of a body length mirror and I barely recognized myself. I had black hair with silver streaks that reached mid-thigh, my eyes were silver with a blue ring around the outside, my features were much more feminine and, just like the first time I looked in the mirror, my face was scar free.

"I assume you would have looked close to this if there hadn't been a glamour on you. Everyone who could tell you were wearing a glamour thought it was to hide scars or something, but that's obviously not the case." Draco said smiling.

I nodded my head with a smile. I still looked slightly like my dad, but a lot different.

_**END**_

Charlie Weasley **15**

Remus Lupin **16**

Tom Riddle **58**

Severus Snape **52**

Blaise Zabini **15**

Theodore Nott **8**

The Weasley Twins **43**


	5. Chapter 4

SoD14- Kinda disappeared on you for awhile, sorry about that. Soooo... The voting for Harry's mates is finished. The top three were Tom, Severus, and the twins. Some people told me that all four of them would be weird so I have a poll for you to vote whether you want the twins there or not. Also, someone brought up an interesting point. What kind of creature would you like Harry's mates to be? If you have your own original ideas please PM me, and now let's START!

_**Chapter 4**_

The week passed by quickly with everyone settling into an easy routine. Draco would wake Harry up at seven and the two boys would eat breakfast with heir dads, and Narcissa Malfoy, who after discovering her cousin was her husband's mate immediately signed divorce papers. She still lived with all of them as Harry and Draco's mother figure, seeing as Sirius was a little too mischievous to play the part of a mother. Then the two boys would go out and race each other, testing the max of Harry's abilities and magic, while the adults went about doing whatever purebloods do. Then they would have lunch and Harry would be tutored on vampires until dinner.

That continued for the entire week until it was time for the meeting with the vampire council. Draco made sure to dress Harry in black formal robes before the entire family apparated to the castle. They swiftly walked down the dark hall and the oak doors were flung open by Lucius.

"Hello Lucius. I see you brought the entire family with you this time. Hello Narcissa, it's good to see you again, and It's good too finally meet you Mr. Black. James spoke about you very often." A blonde male vampire said.

"James? As in James Potter?" Sirius asked dumbstruck.

"Yes, he was a good friend of ours, until he married that mudblood witch. Then he forgot about our existence. We have been protecting his assets ever since so not even that woman could steal from him, but that is not why you're here," The same vampire replied. "Harry my name is Alexander and I have been given the job to evaluate if you are ready for the vampire life."

Harry nodded his head shyly. The man stood and walked out from behind the large table that separated them from the vampire council and gently grabbed Harry's hand.

"This way." He said leading Harry through a door on the right of the large room.

There was food on a small wooden table with two matching chairs. At the smell of turkey Harry immediately remembered he hadn't had lunch yet and he sat in the chair the blonde vampire pulled out for him. The man sat across from him chuckling when the young boy dug into his food. Alexander waited until Harry was finished eating before speaking.

"What have you learned so far?"

Harry blushed again. "Well, um... My mates can be from different species and if they are it will be much more difficult to find them. Submissive vampires go into heat once in awhile, the amount of time a heat lasts and the amount of time between each heat is specific to vampires. Most of the time the first heat doesn't end until the submissive vampire becomes pregnant."

"How about the number of mates you get?"

"Umm... Strong vampires need a large number of mates that can handle their power or a small number of very powerful mates will help as well. Weak vampires tend to also have a large number of mates to keep them protected."'

"Our political system?" Alexander asked, not sure if Lucius had covered this topic. The topic of mates was the most urgent.

"Well, you pretty much have a bureaucracy. You have a vampire governing each country with a large population of vampires plus some of the smaller countries around the area. They have their own mayors that report to them and they report back to you guys. You all report to the oldest vampire in existence."

"Good, good. You have heard about your mating ball right?"

Harry's blush got even darker before he answered. "Yes. If you don't mind me asking, when is that going to be held?"

Alexander smiled brightly. "Now that I've finished assessing you, you're acceptable for now by the way, we plan on having it here in three days time. That will give most vampires that want to come time to get here. We sent the invitations yesterday. Seven of us were positive Lucius would have you prepared in time, the other three of us weren't here."

"O-okay." Harry stuttered. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Nope!"

_**End**_

Sorry this chapter this chapter is so short! I need the answers to my earlier questions before I continue, and I really wanted to give you an update. I decided not to bother my beta with this chapter since it's so short and my beta is as busy as I am in real life, so if you catch any errors please tell me!


End file.
